User talk:Karikamiya
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Karikamiya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 12:07, December 21, 2010 Welcome to the wiki! Kakki10 20:08, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Veni, Vidi, Fugi 20:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki~! Please feel free to message me if you have any questions, or if you just want someone to show you around. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 21:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki!!!!! Hey Karikamiya! Your recognize me? I'm your friend from the Camp Half Blood Wiki!!!! Moodle 13:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC) How's you do that to Nyx's Cabin? It had a 'previous' and 'next' chapter buttons !! how's u do that ? Luna-daughter of Artemis 11:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) HERE COMES THE HUNTERS Added a new chapter to my FANFiC!! here is the link: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Please do read, thank you. Luna-daughter of Artemis 10:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) You can make an avatar on Lunaii , Eloui , Yahoo Avatars, and Face Your Manga. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 17:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Luna Silver!! Just added two more chaps to my FanFic. Please read! it has the Capture the Flag chapter. ^^ Thanks. Luna-daughter of Artemis 07:01, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: I was wondering if No, I haven't read that series, though I think I was going to at one point, but never got around to it. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 20:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Your Story =D Hey, So Demetra's a daughter of what? Aphrodite? I like your story a lot, it has that X factor for stories if you get what I mean. And more over, Its great honestly it is but I think you need to clear it out more and watch out for your grammar (but its okay to overlook- I've overlooked a dozen times xD). But you just need a clear statement there, and make them a bit longer if you can so that it'll be more worthwhile (Not that its not). Any way, 7 out 10 ^^ Great Job ! Luna-daughter of Artemis 02:27, December 28, 2010 (UTC) HEYHEY~PICTURE Hey. just wanna ask where did you get/create the pic of Macky Adams? Thanks! Luna Silver 02:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Updated My Fan Fiction Hey there. I just updated my FanFiction. Hope you can read. Here's the LiNK: Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis Thanks!! Hope I can have your Feedback Luna Silver 06:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes but she wanted to see Drew when she lectured her. Its actually much simpler that dream comunication and real life appearences. Thepersonyouleastexpect 16:33, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh and thank you for laughing and the Justin Beiber part, I don't like him that much either and would like to somehow encorporate him into all my stories as comedy. Thepersonyouleastexpect 16:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I just don't like Justin Beiber. Sounds like a girl when he sings. And well... Drew IS mean. You've read The Lost Hero right? You read what she's said to Piper and did to Mitchell and Lacey? THE SHOES OF SHAME? Hmm HMM? Thepersonyouleastexpect 03:02, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis is Updated. Please read :D Sorry, I haven't been here for a while and I haven't updated my FanFic. Anyhow. If you have time please read.Thanks. Luna-daughter of Artemis 03:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Check out my blog post: Hi Karikamiya! I just wanted to let you know because you seem to be online to check out my blog post that proposes improving the wikis categorization system. Point ---> User blog:Matortheeternal/Reinvigoration of Categorization. Thanks! Matortheeternal 14:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Coolness! Glad you like that story. Now I am going to make a story about Apollo meeting Okami the japanese sun godess! Jade, daughter of Athena/TPYLE!!! 22:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Justin Beiber, feilds of punishment? YAY!! Eva, Daughter of Hades/TPYLE!!! 14:22, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis -- Update. Hi. I updated my Fan Fic. If you have time. Please have a read. Thanks ! ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Link: Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, prefrances (I think you know that) uncheck the little box thingy. Then you twill have a link in your siggie! Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 08:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Randomness WARNING: THIS IS A RANDOM MESSEGE Don't hate on the Hayley pics or they'll hate on you. Why the cabbage are they making a Justin Beiber movie? They should make one about my CAT. Logan Lerman Is Freaking HOT. If you don't agree your insane, or ''a dude. My cat is a poster model. I'm serious, she has posed for posters. Rescue cat do rescue! Cause your justa, baby, baby, baby, DOLL! Cabbages! Cabbages! Cabbages! Cabbages! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Omg it's Whinnie the Pooh! Jalapeno! I got that shamwow now! I gotta feeling, that this owl is really creepy. Kangaroo ate your food. Teddy bear! Can we believe that docter are actually certified to touch our face? Hawiian Punch! Wahoo Punch? What the heck is this place? BYEEEEEEE '''End of random messege.' Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 08:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have mastered the art of random and fandom. And to be random just say random things and do weird stuff. I should know because I have some VERY wierd friends. Actually they're only one person, but she's still pretty weird. Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 15:03, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey I need help on deciding Eva's immortal parent. Any thought. It can't be Apollo tho... Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 04:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) First, if it was Eros it would seem like I'd be copying someone...Second, you tell me first. Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 22:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh wait you live in the Philipines right? Question, is the computer translating, or are you writing in english? Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 23:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh and btw, how did you upload the eLoui KawaiiPandah anime doll? Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 23:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing you're pinoy too because you used "Hehe" i could be wrong about the message that you left me, yes, i live in the Philippines. about my Fan fiction; i'll see what i can do and thank you :-) [[User:Steamygoreng|'SΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 11:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Explains why, i always get the messages from you after school. At the time I sent this message you're probably asleep! Btw we take chinese classes sometimes, called 'enrichment'. It is petty boring. Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 22:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) North America. Not gonna tell you if its Canada or the US. (BTW its the US) And sure, witch one? Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 22:50, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, and.... I think...You'll have to tell about the part more, befrore I choose a charachter. And sure, I'm up for a collab. Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 00:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Woa, your like up really early or I am up really late (witch I am) I made a new charachter JUST now. Eva could be a friend of Melinoe and I've made a new character like just a few minutes ago.... So yeah, and that sounds really interesting...Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 06:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Collab. Yeah well thats one of the hardest parts of collabs I think...Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 16:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) sssssssss, Cause I just make new charachters... And I really don't mind making new ones cause, I think I have stories for most of them, except Rosalia Weaver....Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!! 18:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thats a good idea! She's going to be daughter of Poseidon, I haven't made many of thoughs yet...Also Kasey sound freakin AWESOME!! And actually, I think I've come up with a name. How does Dark Roses sound? Oh, and BTW it's Rosalia not Rosalinda, but its no big.Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 00:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Still pondering on that tho....I have some other ideas to, but hard to decide. I think about it after I finished my homework...Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 22:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Be aware that I might change the name at any moment, and may I ask you, your, age first....Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 22:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...im 11 going on twelve, but I have the reading level of a 17 year old, and possibly the mind of a 13 year old...Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 02:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) What time is it where you are? Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 02:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm 11 and my birthday is on May 13....IT GONNA BE ON FRIDAY THE THIRTEETH THIS YEAR!!!!! AHHHH!! Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 02:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Strange, but you know you share you birthday with like, 36 other people all over the world. and on Dark Roses, kk. Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 02:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) It's 8:57 at night here. Well thats because we have to message each other alot. and you create a catagory page by typing in the catagory in the catagory box thing and save then, if its red you click on it and it will let you create a catagory page. Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 03:12, February 25, 2011 (UTC) No prob.Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 03:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Well g'night. It's 11:12 PM over here and I'm getting tired. probably don't want to message me any more after I send this.Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 05:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC) HI! heyy. sorry haven't replied earlier. school's been going crazyyy. well, it's still crazy. XD and yeah, i'm asian. and proud. XD though i speak english very well. :))) and yeah, i read manga, but not that much anymore. XD how 'bout you? and i have a new collab, "For the Record." :) i'll continue Island of Anatai and my other stories as soon as i have time! thanks!! :DD --Cello freak 05:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Answer to your amazing question HEy does Andromeda Jackson have stories? If she have I so want to read themKari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 08:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Uhh.. yeah she does, here's the link: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6615310/1/14_Years_Later I'll be revising it soon so it will change. Thanx for asking Fan'o'Stuff was Here 12:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, been gone camping all weekend....Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 18:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay.Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 13:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Could you give me a link? Oh and I've started writing The Six, because Latin Words is the second book so The Six would be the book that has the events leading up to Latin Words. And whaddo ya think of my new siggie? TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 03:01, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, it the events before Latin Word. Theres some, very um interesting things I'd like to write about. Like what happened to Kasey, and Jared a Rosalia's relashionship and what not. And one question. Who are Laika and Ricky children of? You can tell me can't you? TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 03:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC) KK.TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 03:53, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Kari, are you thinkin what I'm thinkin? TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 03:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) LOL. But son of Athena, what are you thinking with that?TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 03:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, actually, thats a good idea. I was having trouble coming up with a parent for him. I go change that in justa second. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 04:03, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I'm one of your friends! TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 05:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I dont know if I told you (because I'm not sure if we have met), but the collab with TheGhostMan, GuywiththeFedora, PerseusJackson, and we has been started and is called The Prince of Time. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:04, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Kari. I need help. What do I do here? Can you help me? [[User:Illoras|'Illoras']][[User talk:Illoras|'''-The One Demigod to Unite Them All']] Can you be a member of my quest before the prince of time story?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 11:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) read my chapter.........tell me if you need me to put items in my magical bag/ring[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 12:13, March 22, 2011 (UTC) By the way, Your chapter is up for The Prince of Time. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 20:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Flute thing in your chapter for TPOT (The Prince of Time) If I was a member and did a self-insertion in Chapter 5, I'd probably make it so that I play the flute, which I can in real life. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 20:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I shall MJ. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 21:37, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Using my Character Yeah, sure. You can use my character. Josh McLean, is it? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Correct, the romeo of the story lol. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) How about somewhere outside Camp Half-blood? I'm not allowed in there. Maybe... in the Grand Hotel? They got some good restaurants for us to dine there. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Well... I can sense presences such as dreams so just make it my character sensed Demetra's dreams and the action that we took is up to you to write. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:06, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah... I didn't die. When the boy tried to stab me, remember you saw a bright flash of light? And after that, my body wasn't there anymore? I simply escaped. I am still alive. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) No, he didn't die. He experienced a lot of close calls but he is able to flee from the scene by moving incredibly fast from the battlefield. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Y u won't remember me??? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I see... Will u mention in some stages that u remembered me? Like in the lost hero, Jason remembers pieces of his memory? Will Kari remembers pieces of memory about Josh in some stages? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Who's POV do u want? Mine or yours? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Is the story okay? Do u like it? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 10:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Where do I live? I lived in Indonesia. By the way, have you checked my profile page yet? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:51, March 26, 2011 (UTC) There are links to my story. Just type Josh in the search bar and it will came up something like "Josh: Chapter ..." and/or Josh: Son of Hyperion Chapter ... They're my stories. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 10:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Kari. I'm just wondering, how do you make the pic that's on Nyx's Cabin? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:06, March 26, 2011 (UTC) By the way, have u read my stories? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:51, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm reading them as you make them. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) That would be great, thank you. Maybe you could create 2 pictures showing me while I'm in my gold form and in my silver form (When in golden form, I had golden eyes and hair. When in silver form, my hair and eyes turned to silver). And also all of my golden weapons turned to silver. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Keep in mind that in golden form, I had golden eyes. Same goes for silver form. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) What's collab? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure, We can make a collab. Do you have any idea what we might call the title? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) How about a quest to save our parents? Like they got captured and demanded us for something? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 10:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The title? How about... The Ransom? Some minor gods kidnapped our parents and demanded us something. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 10:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll think about it.. I'll tell you when I had an idea. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 10:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait! How about one of my characters (Shirato Fuuka) kidnapped our parents and demands us something? And she's working with Phobos, Deimos, and/or some other gods? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 10:44, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. But she primarily looks for me and Kari, since Josh is the son of the titan and Kari is the daughter of a protogenoi god. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) But isn't Kari the demigod daughter of a protogenoi gods? Stronger than any titan? Ok then. If you want Josh and Demetra, its up to u. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC) By the way, Who's Macky and Renz? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kari, by the way, have you checked my character page? Josh McLean Josh-Son Of Hyperion 04:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Prophecies... how about... ''eight half blood shall unite, '' to save what was taken, they must fight with the long lost friend one shall fall by the snow's hand you shall reclaim what's yours in the end and you will be betrayed by one who calls you friend. How about that? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 06:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) How about, one of the McKidd siblings betrayed us along the way. I'm still thinking about which one is going to betray us. And for the poet, just go here: www.rhymer.com That's how I rhyme it. Just type the words and click rhyme. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 06:56, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Just click on the history and click the undo button on the top of the list, ok? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 07:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) How about google messenger? Do you have? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 07:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Do we really need a logo? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 07:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I had to admit it is really cool. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Who's Mary Joyce? By the way, have u added me as a friend yet? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ur Mary Joyce. I see. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kari, I just came up with another title for the story. It's called 'The Lust For Power'. What do you think? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) At the moment, Fuuka is the main antagonist in the series. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 02:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure, Ellizabeth Game can team up with Shirato Fuuka. That would make the quest even challenging. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 02:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) When u get a chance, k? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:27, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Psst... It's ur turn. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:32, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello... Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Kari, I've gone through the spelling mistakes. When are u going to log on? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello hello Kari i'm living at the phil too and a a proud Pinoy: just want to share it. really proud cause i'm a pinoy. Juct now i'm starting to read your stories together with the others. ^^ Mikmak28 05:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ahhh, salamat sa pagbabasa nun nagpagtripan koh lang un eh. di kuh talga hilig magsulat, pero mahilig akong magbasa ^^ Mikmak28 06:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC) oo eh. taga cavite ako mtg? ahh hindi naman ako lagi sa manila pag nanamamasyal lang highschool plang kasi ako eh.Mikmak28 12:39, March 27, 2011 (UTC) will you write a few chaps in my story...where you are my quest member[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 18:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) My Story Well there is a second chapter on my computer but I'm grounded and I've been wanted to post it for a long time. I might be able to post it this week but idk. But thanks for reading my story :D I actually have a daghter of Nyx in my series but I haven't gotten there yet... D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 00:09, March 29, 2011 (UTC) why are we going to wisconsin? [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of Water']] 01:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) neither does dark. i'm getting that info from what fedora wrote on his blog post with the prophecy. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of Water']] 02:01, March 29, 2011 (UTC) It isnt your fault, and in a weird way it is kind of my fault. When I have an idea in my head (in this case, for a story), I cant start without constantly driving to the finish. I mean my first story on this site is about 34 pages long on microsoft word, but I wrote it in 5 days.My second story took about 6 days, but was a shorter story. Once I start on something, I have to finish. So when I'm working with other users on a single story, I want to get to the end of the story, but I have to wait for other people and I have to acceot that. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Elfen Lied (not for the weak of stomach). It is a great show (once you get past the blood). To sum it up, the story is about a race that has split from the human race called diclonius. They look like humans except for two small horns and have telekinetic arms that can cut through almost anything. The story focuses on Lucy, a diclonius that escapes the research lab, but developes a split personality when she is shot in the head during her escape. It actually is very interesting and the story turns more toward forgiveness and love in the second half. one of my favorite anime anyway. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) And thank you for liking my stories, I work hard on them and it is nice to hear. kind of like when people say thank you when you hold the door. It isnt a big deal, but it still makes you hapy that they said it......or that could just be me. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Anime I started watching it, but never got around to finishing it. That was years ago. Depending on the kinds of anime you like, I can make some really good recommendations. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Why would I be bothered? But anyway, if you're looking to find a good show or anything else, let me know. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:07, March 29, 2011 (UTC) New Chapter New Chapter is up! Please tell me how I did!? Oh yeah and Zach isn't a son of Nyx, a different character is. D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 05:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) hi back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marcus Cross 02:54, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and YAY! You love digimon too! Ive watched every season, Im even watching the new one still in Japanese. Marcus Cross 02:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) chapter's done. sorry it took so long. i didn't know about wisconsin so i just ended up making up something. oh and i just noticed your birthday. sorry. i would've sent you a message if i saw it before. my 15th birthday was on march 26. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 17:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Collab Okay, I'll start working on it. Can you go on chat? if so... then go on. D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 05:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) i agreed but you know i'm really not good in making english grammar even though i'm in the honors, english was included in my lowest grades, i'm only good at science and mathematics. But if it's ok with you i can join the collab. I'm very grateful cause i made a friend and a company. BTW can i add you in YM or at least at FB so we can keep in touch - i can't go on chat. Mikmak28 11:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) two more ! wew. hey there. added 2 more chaps on LS - DOA. hope u'd enjoy. i wanna gettin gbored and was doing nothing, hope these chaps can read ur expectations and fulfill ur desires (just kidding, watching sitcoms right now) :D anyways, pls read and enjoy ! ---- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 14:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) hey are you online?, i dont now where to put the next chapter i made last night, well i made it as fast as i could cause my mother was really angry at me. i can't connect to the chat either in facebook. Mikmak28 05:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) i will add the new page and just check it out, really ''have to go now. my mother just let me in just for a while.Mikmak28 05:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Collab (The Lust for Power) Hey Kari, what's the prophecy? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:29, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I finished the chapter, so its your turn now! D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 22:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for showing me that. It clears up a lot of stuff. D'agostinoΦΩΨ 02:50, April 4, 2011 (UTC) my character doesnt die... and im grounded.... D'agostinoΦΩΨ 02:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Haha, my character didn't die as I asked. But what I meant was that he got injured badly, not faking it. He was supposed to have poison in his body but still manage to survive... but it doesnt really matter. anyways, Sorry bout not being able to write the chapters. And theres a problem. I know you guys will be asleep when I write my chapter, but by the time josh finshes the next one I will be asleep. If I dont update the chapter after an hour after josh is done, give it to someone else. D'agostinoΦΩΨ 23:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Do my chapter for me? I'm almost done with it... just end it with Fuuka and James escaping. D'agostinoΦΩΨ 05:24, April 6, 2011 (UTC) do you know what we are doing and where we are going now? and if you do know, why are we going there? i don't think courtney can just dream us around the country. please answer. i'm lost. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 02:57, April 11, 2011 (UTC) oh okay i just need to know like y. but thanks for the info. it helped. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 16:10, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure. check out my profile so u can see wat my character looks like.Luna made the pictures and should read wat i wrote down there.And course ur character and mine can get along.Can I put your character in my story as one of my characters friends?Beauty queen 22:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC)beauty queen I was like so here Collab So what wil your name be on the collab? Also I thought it would be cool if we had some sort of weird name like I want to have "The Lubricous Shadow", Take a adjective combine with a noun and make it sound cool